


A Better Plan

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by StarcrossedBuffy runs into Spike and your basic PWP ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> __
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all of it's characters belong to Joss, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, et al. Anything you read here is simply a product of my overactive imagination!   
> RATING: NC-17 for explicit sexual situations.   
> SPOILERS: General season 4   
> SUMMARY: Buffy runs into Spike and your basic PWP ensues!   
> DISTRIBUTION: If you would like to archive this story at your own site, please, ask me first.

Buffy sighed as she made another sweep of the cemetery and decided it would be her last one before calling it a night. She was tired, moody, and hadn’t bagged a single vampire or demon all night. Nothing had been right since Riley had left a couple of weeks ago to spend the summer in Iowa and her main source of comfort since then had come from kicking evil ass, but even that seemed like it was going to be denied her tonight. Rounding the corner of a crypt, she drew up short and stopped as she watched Spike enter, seemingly unaware that the Slayer stood mere feet away from him. *My night might not be so boring after all.*   
  
Waiting until the blonde vampire had disappeared inside, Buffy followed, anxious to find what he was up to. Spike had been noticeably absent ever since the whole Initiative show down with Adam and Buffy didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. Upon entering the crypt, she found him shirtless, sitting in a recliner, drinking a bottle of whiskey and smoking a cigarette.   
  
“Slayer!" He exclaimed upon seeing her. “Don’t you know that it’s rude to enter someone’s home without knocking first?" Tilting the bottle of Jack Daniels back, he took a long sip while his eyes drank in her appearance, and the male in him appreciated the fact that she was dressed in a very short, black skirt and a silk camisole top the color of plums. He didn’t miss the fact that she obviously wore no bra, for the outline of her breasts was very evident through the thin material of her shirt.   
  
“Sorry," she replied with a biting edge of sarcasm, “guess I must have been absent the day that they taught that in charm school. Besides, you aren’t a person, so I don’t have to be nice to you."   
  
“Bite your tongue, girly!" Spike rose from his chair and lazily sauntered over to where she was standing, running an appreciative eye up and down her luscious curves. “Just because I’m undead doesn’t give you a right to treat me like a red headed stepchild."   
  
Buffy could tell that the vampire was ‘checking her out,’ and found she was equal parts disgusted and thrilled, but there was no way that she’d let him know that. “You’d be wise to keep your eyes to yourself, Spike."   
  
Advancing, he closed in the remaining distance between their bodies, and stood with a hand braced on the wall on either side of her head. Bringing his face within mere inches of hers, he asked, “Or what, Betty?"   
  
Placing a strong hand on his chest, she easily pushed him away, and turned to leave. “Or you’ll find that you can fit easily into an ashtray."   
  
“Leaving, are you?" Spike hollered at her retreating form. “You’re all talk, you know, and I’m not scared of you! You don’t have the stones!" What Buffy didn’t know, what no one knew except Spike, was that in the weeks since the Initiative had been destroyed, the chip in his head had begun to fizzle, and he was almost back to his old self. He was dying for a good fight, or a good fuck, or both, but had wisely been biding his time, not wishing to unveil the fact that he was no longer ‘impotent’ until he thought the time was right.   
  
That was all it took to bring Buffy back inside, for no one got away with telling her that she didn’t have the ‘stones’ to do something. Catching Spike off guard, she backed him up against a wall with her hand around his throat, and stood, stake poised at the ready. “I seem to recall us having a discussion about my ‘stones’ once before, Spike, and I told you then that I have a whole bag full." She couldn’t help but notice his bare chest and how incredibly sexy he looked standing before her wearing only a pair of tight, black jeans. *Stop it! This is Spike you are practically panting over!*   
  
“Has anyone ever commented on the fact that you are very rude and sassy?" Spike let his gaze travel downward to her heaving chest and felt his cock harden within the confines of his pants. “What you need is a good hide tanning!"   
  
“You think so?" She asked, a bit breathlessly as a delightful shiver ran down her spine at the prospect of being turned over Spike’s knee and spanked. “And who do you propose is going to give it to me?" It suddenly seemed like Riley had been gone a lot longer than two weeks and she felt herself go wet at the thought of having sex.   
  
Grabbing hold of her wrist, suddenly, Spike removed her hand from his throat, and caught an unsuspecting Buffy around the waist, pulling her flush against him, and causing her to drop her stake in the process. Bringing his head down, he captured her mouth in a crushing kiss, forcing his way past her closed lips with his tongue. Keeping a tight hold on her, he continued his assault on her mouth until he felt her acquiesce, and she began to kiss him back, drinking from him like a person starved.   
  
At first, when Spike had begun kissing her, Buffy had fought him, pummeling his back and shoulders with her fists. After the first minute or so, she had decided that it wasn’t so bad, and had quit resisting him and just given in to it. In no time, she found her tongue dueling with his, and the hands that had been hitting him were now exploring the muscular contours of his back. Finally, she found that she needed to come up for air, and reluctantly pulled away from his questing mouth.   
  
“Now, wouldn’t you say that that was so much more fun than fighting?" Spike teased, tracing a finger down the delicate column of her throat, not stopping till he reached the neckline of the skimpy top she wore. “You should give me a whirl, Slayer. I can guarantee that I’ll be the best you’ve ever had."   
  
Buffy couldn’t believe that she had actually let Spike kiss her, or that she had kissed him back, nor could she come to terms with the fact that he was making lewd suggestions while coming dangerously close to touching her breasts. Out of instinct, she slapped him hard, right across his smug, handsome face.   
  
Spike reeled momentarily from the unexpected blow before seizing hold of both of the Slayer’s wrists and dragging her over to his recliner. Sitting down, he pulled her with him, and draped her, face down, across his lap, effectively trapping her hands beneath her. Keeping a tight hold on her, he lifted up her skirt with his free hand, and whistled low upon discovering that she wasn’t wearing any panties.   
  
“Aren’t you quite the naughty bitch going around without any knickers?" He began to caress the soft, twin moons of her tight ass. “Yes, you are just begging to be spanked."   
  
Buffy struggled to break free from Spike’s hold and she couldn’t understand why he was able to do the things he was without the chip in his head causing blinding, white pain. “Y-You wouldn’t," she stammered, “and besides you can’t hurt anyone with that chip in your head."   
  
“Oh, yeah, that," Spike replied as he continued to lightly rub and squeeze her ass, “seems as though my blasted chip started to fizzle once the Initiative was no more. I am almost back up to speed."   
  
“You’re lying to me," Buffy tried in vain to free her hands from where they were trapped between her body and Spike’s lap.   
  
“Would I be able to do this if I was lying?" He asked her as he brought his hand down on her ass in a resounding slap that left the red imprint of his fingers on her.   
  
The sudden blow had caught Buffy off guard and she screamed, more from surprise and indignation than from actual pain. He had been telling the truth, after all, and she was in a world of trouble for having let him get her into such a position.   
  
“Spike, stop, please," she begged him half-heartedly, for a part of her really didn’t want him to cease his actions.   
  
“No way, girly! I told you that you needed a good tanning and I’m here to deliver." He began raining blow after blow upon her ass until he’d whipped it to a lovely shade of red. Buffy struggled, at first, and pleaded with him, but soon, her pleas turned to moans of pleasure and she no longer fought against him. The spanking soon had her creaming, as evidenced by the growing wet spot on the leg of Spike’s jeans.   
  
Deciding she’d had enough and that it was time to move on to more pleasurable tasks, Spike stopped, but not before asking, “Have you had enough, Slayer?" A part of him had just known that she’d be turned on by roughness and it delighted him to no end to discover that he’d been right.   
  
To Buffy’s mortification, she’d found herself extremely turned on by the spanking after the first couple of blows. As Spike had continued his assault on her delicate ass cheeks, she had felt her nipples harden and the spot between her thighs grow wet. What she was in the mood for now was a good fucking and she wanted Spike to be the one to give it to her.   
  
“You forget that my tolerance for pain is much higher than most people’s Spike," she replied saucily, “but you can stop, for now, cause I can think of much more pleasant things for us to do."   
  
*Cor! She wanted to fuck as badly as he did!* Loosing his hold on her, Spike helped her sit up on his lap, and captured her chin between his thumb and index finger, drawing her to him for a kiss. With his free hand, he drew down the straps of her camisole, freeing her breasts for his inspection. He seized one pert nipple between his fingers and began to tug upon it none too gently. Breaking off the kiss, he put his mouth to good use by alternately sucking and biting her other nipple.   
  
Buffy gasped as Spike began to tug and suck her nipples and found the back of his head, intertwining her fingers in his short, blonde locks. Turning to face him, she straddled his lap and reveled in the feel of rough denim against her silky thighs and drew satisfaction from the fact that his cock was hard beneath her.   
  
Standing up, Spike set Buffy on her feet long enough to divest her of her clothing before pushing her back into the chair. Kneeling in front of her, he slid his hands under her ass, and grabbed hold, pulling her to him, and draping her legs over his shoulders. Bringing his face between her legs, he inhaled deeply of her musky scent, and growled low in his throat. Parting her with one hand, his tongue quickly found her center, and set up a steady rhythm of sucking and licking her.   
  
*Oh, sweet Jesus!* Once again, Buffy laced her fingers through Spike’s hair, and tried to pull his face into closer contact with her distended nubbin. Wicked sensations began to course through her body and she bucked her hips upward in a desperate effort to bring about relief.   
  
Spike could tell that she was close, but wanted to keep her on the edge a little bit longer. He ceased his attentions to her clit and instead began licking a path down her slit, pausing when he reached her core to dart his tongue inside and lap up her juices. Withdrawing, he replaced his tongue with first one, then two fingers, rapidly pumping them in and out of her while the index finger of his other hand traced delicate circles around the puckered, rosy entrance of her ass before sliding inside.   
  
At the feel of his finger entering her ass, Buffy bolted upright in the chair, trying to escape the unexpected invasion, only to find herself being pushed back down by Spike, who had withdrawn from her core, but still had his finger firmly imbedded in her ass. He held her firmly in place with a hand on her stomach and told her, “Relax, pet, I’m not going to hurt you." Once he was sure that she wasn’t going to fight him anymore, he removed the hand restraining her, and plunged two fingers of it back into her slick channel, establishing a steady rhythm of delving in and out of her pussy and her ass.   
  
After he had pushed her back into the chair and held her there, Buffy had decided that he wasn’t really hurting her, and leaned back, letting him have his way. She wasn’t disappointed for he soon had her mewling and bucking her hips up to meet the continuous thrusts of his fingers in both of her openings. Feeling the familiar, delicious tightening in her groin, she begged, “Spike, please make me cum!"   
  
Grinning wickedly, he found her clit with the pad of his thumb, tracing light circles. That was all it took to push her over the edge and he felt her inner muscles spasmodically clench his fingers as her orgasm washed over her in great, engulfing waves.   
  
“Oh, god! Oh, fuck! Spike!" She screamed out her pleasure, closing her eyes against the myriad of bright colors flashing in front of her as her climax took over her body.   
  
Withdrawing all of his digits from her body, Spike stood up and shrugged out of his jeans before gently picking her up. Cradling her shuddering body against him, he sat in the chair and arranged her so that she was straddling his lap with her head resting on his chest and his erection cradled between her thighs.   
  
Placing a hand on either of the arm rests, Buffy raised herself up, and slowly lowered her quivering body onto Spike’s engorged cock, taking him in inch by wickedly torturous inch. An evil grin lit up her face, as she grabbed hold of his shoulders, and began to ride him for all she was worth.   
  
*Cor!* The heat of her inner body nearly scalded his shaft as she lowered herself onto him, causing him to wince at the pleasure/pain. Soon, her actions caused all cohesive thought to cease within his brain and his hands and mouth found their way to her breasts, giving them proper attention. She was riding him like a seasoned jockey in the fucking Kentucky Derby and he loved every minute of it. Grabbing the back of her neck, he pulled her head down to his for a deep kiss, their tongues mimicking the actions of their lower bodies.   
  
Determined that she was going to reach the pinnacle with him, his hand snaked between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it in a frantic effort to help her climax. His actions soon had the desired effect and her vaginal walls tightly clenched his cock as she began to ride the wave of impending orgasm. Bucking his hips up, he drove it home, bringing about his own climax just as she began screaming his name, and he spilled his cold seed deep within her eager body.   
  
When it was all over, she collapsed on top of him, the fevered heat of her body contrasting with the cold of his own. Placing a finger under her chin, he gently raised her head up, meeting her emerald gaze with his blue one. “Didn’t I tell you I’d be the best you’d ever had?" His tone was full of male bravado and angered Buffy who jumped up out of the chair.   
  
Putting her hands on either side of her hips, she shook her head at his arrogance. “I’ll be the judge of that!"   
  
Sitting forward slightly, stroking himself as he gazed at her body, he smiled. “Tell me I wasn’t," he challenged her.   
  
Buffy watched him stroke himself, gazing at his uncircumcised knob as it poked through his fingers. “I…I…" she stammered.   
  
Spike stood and walked towards her, holding out his hand. “Take it or leave it."   
  
Biting her lower lip, Buffy stared at his hand, then up at his face. He was so different at that moment; back to the bad ass he’d once been and even sexier than she had admitted to herself. “I always have had a thing for dangerous men," she finally answered, reaching out and grasping his hand.   
  
Spike yanked her into his arms and kissed her. “Dangerous men who will spank your ass if you get out of line?"   
  
“Apparently," she murmured, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. “But for now, why don’t you show me what you do to good little girls?"   
  
“Good little girls don’t go around fucking vampires," Spike told her, nuzzling her neck as his hands massaged the warm flesh of her ass.   
  
“Mmm, you may just have to punish me then," Buffy said with a smile.   
  
Spike pressed her back to the wall of the crypt and pinned her, staring down at her tiny body. “It can wait. Cor, Slayer, you’re…you’re…" He trailed off, realizing that he was about to make a bloody poof out of himself, and quickly captured her mouth with his again. He would definitely punish her later. Punish her good for everything she’d ever done to him.   
  
Or, maybe he’d keep her around.   
  
Yeah, he thought as he slid into her again, that sounded like a better plan.   
  


The End


End file.
